


【DMC3】【VD】 Painful 【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *3VD*丧病，重口，下手略狠我不知道算不算血腥暴力，但这一定是一个成人指定。*D单相思设定注意，伤害梗有，没什么剧情，但是狗血。只是突然想试试又爽又雷又病态的肉，人物与剧情纯属满足作者YY。*OOC，且狗血雷。*性格塑造和设定大概无法被所有人接受。*讲道理我挺喜欢这篇的。





	【DMC3】【VD】 Painful 【R18】

你想你见过这么多见鬼的事儿，何必每一件都去想清楚。

疼痛，是的疼痛。  
疼痛无法制造死亡，疼痛不过会让你的肢体与精神短暂麻痹，它们无足轻重，所以你并不在乎那些疼痛。

你在胸口的创面裂开新生的伤口时回过神来，痛觉爬去了你的脑神经，随后身后顶入并抽离的东西让你仰起脖子发出些尖叫，你用手揪住地面，你的睫毛有些颤抖，那些感官一如既往的流窜进你的身体，肉体本能着迎合的动作会让胸前贯穿的伤口扩大，血液从刀刃切开皮肤的接缝里溢出来一些，哦是的，你们在sex，或许忽略掉贯穿了你的刀刃的话这可以变成一场普通又热辣的性爱。你把腿缠在对面人的腰上，再次勃起的阴茎通红而肿胀，胸腔的痛楚让你蹙起眉毛来，而对方的阳具搅在你体内的时候你歪着脖子拉扯出一些腻人的哽叫，你抬着屁股把自己送上去，居高临下的家伙绷着那张几乎找不到感情机制的脸看着你，哦，你的好哥哥看起来通常都是这样的，你想，如果除去这张脸此刻因为生理反应而产生的微弱松懈。你眨着眼，钳制着你的人没有停下对你的动作，你感到胸腔里的刀子被拔出来了些，那玩意儿此刻搅动着去更换刀刃的方向，疼痛让你嘶出声来，你移过去的视线碰触到对方冷漠的嘲讽。  
——需要让你更集中一些？  
你愣怔了一下。  
哦是的。  
你大概不想解释这见鬼的事儿，因为在你注意到的时候你已经开始了这场扭曲的关系，它们全都是由你开始的，只有你而已。  
疼痛在刀刃最终朝向你心脏的时候停下来，你把哽住的呼吸吐出来，你望回去，  
——哈.....想不到我亲爱的哥哥也会在意这个？  
你这么说着朝对面扯出一个调笑的面容。

疼痛的。  
你瞧啊，疼痛的，你想或许同维吉尔相处必定都是疼痛的。

因为你伸出手了，你以为或许总会抓住些什么。  
是的，你会的，你抓住了那些尖锐的刀子，你的皮肤会被割开，你的手心被它们贯穿，血液从被划开的口子里流出来，那些温热的东西沿着你的身体淌下去，它们滴的满地都是。  
而你的伤口总会在下一秒愈合，所以你想你早就习惯了略去那些疼痛。  
你不在乎这些。  
你不再试着去确认对方。  
反正这些疼痛始终会让你认出对方来。  
你瞧啊，这并没有什么不好，因为你知道他始终不会停留在这儿，就像你从不会开口让他留下来。如果流淌的血液和最原始的关系变成了你们之间所剩的连结，那么就让它们成为那样。

你捕捉到他冷笑的嘴角。  
刀身把你的胸口切割开来，刀刃磨碎了你的骨头让鲜血翻涌出裂开的皮肉，刀尖抽离的时候那些红色的东西喷溅在的你的下颚和唇角，你低吟起来，疼痛让你挺直了身子，细微的位置变化影响着内穴的入侵角度，新鲜的刺激会让你绷紧身子，哦，你喜欢新鲜和刺激。你微眨着眼睛，血红的液体顺着你的胸脯流去脖颈，你的哥哥停止了动作由上至下的看着你，你在疼痛里平稳着呼吸，直到对方把手掌插进你未愈合的皮肉与骨骼，你在那一秒闭上眼睛，你哽着呼吸，被撑满的后穴因为肉体防卫性的紧绷而吮吸着贯入它的阳具，你破碎的呜咽，心脏被触摸着掌控的时候你张着嘴巴把脖子仰起来，脉冲规律的撞击那些指节上并反弹回来——这颗温热并且柔软的东西正毫无防备的搏动在对方的手心里，就像此刻的你将整个肉体毫无保留的暴露在他面前。恐惧混着兴奋像是性欲一般粘稠的扩散到你的血管里去，这感觉仿佛是下一秒自己就会被撕碎在对方手里，而你依然兴奋着。  
哦，是的，你想你们可以试试这些，为什么不呢？  
你的肚子上还残留着上一波射掉的精液，胸腔里的束缚收紧的时候你颤抖着身子垂下眼去看你的胞胎兄弟，你瞧见那对毫无温度的眼珠子，你把对方冰冷并且嘲讽的笑意映进自己近乎期待的瞳孔里，你张开嘴巴想说些什么，接着下一秒你就如愿的在身后突然的加速里尖锐的抽吸，那声音像极了你的声带被突兀的撕裂，那些呼吸惊恐但却欣喜，你把眼睛睁大，瞳孔因为肉体里流过的感官而迅速的缩放，你惶恐无比，而你又几乎兴奋的颤栗，你迎合着身后的攻击并慌乱的去抓灌入你胸腔的手臂，控制着你生命的手指挤压着那些柔软的细胞组织，疼痛加速着那些扭曲了的性欲，你把腰挺起来，你们马上将会达到最紧密的契合，快感会很快同潮水一样将你吞没，这和以往的每一次都没有任何的不同，那些淫欲流窜到你的血液让它们完完全全的燃烧起来，然后你就可以忘记一切东西。  
你开始大声的呻吟，然后在身后的顶撞里把它们慢慢的变成放肆的尖叫，你所渴求的家伙控制着你的全部并机械的贯穿你，你把指甲刺到对方的手腕里去，皮肉被撕裂之后血液会流进你的指缝里。天啊，这太痛了，这太痛了——被凭握的器官搏动着本能的排斥着施压而来的疼痛。  
是的。  
你瞧啊，这是疼痛的。  
维吉尔，维吉尔，这太痛苦了。  
你扭动着身体。而你把你自己交由给它们。超越了人类的恢复力让新生的肌肉翻动着企图吞噬贯穿你的手臂，那些新生而稚嫩的东西甚至想要试着将你们融为一体。你在叫喊里尖锐的抽吸，这或许可以变的更加激烈一些——疼痛和恐惧会煽动这场病态的性欲——指尖施加的力度拉扯着你的血管仿佛下一秒你的心脏就会被拉扯出去，你想或许这样自己就会达到最终的死亡。你最终移开专注在他脸上的视线，你已经无法把它们好好对焦在任何地方，内脏上施加的暴力会跟随着身后的动作逐渐增强，哦你们都快到了不是嘛——那些胸口的加强的压制或是身后的暴行会彰显出你们彼此的状态，你用无力的双腿去夹住他工作的腰与臀部，你在脑子里不间断的鸣响中听到他的急促的喘气，你痉挛起来，精液从你红肿的尖端满溢出来，电流刷着你的屁股刷着你的睾丸阴茎把你的整个下体都麻醉，你在这扭曲了的欢愉里张着嘴巴喘息，你想你或许已经无法再发出声音，你的嘴唇开始颤抖着发白，你的心脏在对方的手掌里挣扎出一些微弱的脉动，你想你很快就会达到这场疯狂里最终的解放与崩毁，死亡的恐惧与兴奋混着性快感冲到你的脑子里去，世界在你的眼睛里扭曲成块儿，它们混着那团蓝色的影子变成了一种五光十色东西，它们变得空白，它们变成一种尖锐而单调的鸣叫——你的整个世界都陷进了那片嘈杂而纯粹的鸣叫——它们尖啸着把你从头至尾的覆盖与淹没——你下意识的去夹紧操着你的身体，你在突然就刷去全身的麻醉里干吼出来——突兀而激烈的性高潮顷刻间充满了你的世界——你的整个身体连同神经一块儿被混沌的煮沸，你在最后的七彩世界里感觉到冲进体内的热流——你听到谁的吼叫交织着轰鸣在你的脑子里——  
接着你所能感知的一切都迅速的暗去并失去声响。

你的表情被定格在高潮刚释放之后的空白，乱成一团的头发遮去你的半只眼，它们完好的睁开着，瞳孔里的浅蓝的部分像干透了的沙子一般松散坠落进中心扩散的空洞，你微张着嘴巴，你的嘴角还留着干涸的血液，你的手从他的手腕上慢慢的松落直到摔去地面。  
他松开你停止跳动的心脏。  
他从你身体里退出来，连同插进你胸腔的手腕一起，抽离的动作拉拽着你的肉体制造出一些起伏，精液从你松软的穴口里流溢出来。  
他把自己收拾整齐，他看着你。

心脏再次搏动的那一刻你挺起身子咳出一声尖锐而冗长的呼吸，你闭紧眼睛把眉心皱起，血液那那瞬间冲出心脏灌入你的身体。你在才重生的停滞里安静的喘息，你抬眼看到安静的等着你苏醒的哥哥，你对上那双由上至下俯视而来的眼珠子，那里面的蓝色同以往的任何时刻一般纯粹，那里面没有多余的任何一种情绪。  
你胸腔的伤口已经愈合，你的心脏一如既往的搏动着，你的身体完美的如同崭新的一样，你并不会感到任何疼痛。

你看着维吉尔站起身来转身离开。 

-Fin-


End file.
